Iori's Love Confession
by shut.up.and.read.kay
Summary: How will Hikari react to Iori's confession?
1. Chapter 1

Special A

Hikari was tired. Yesterday she avoided talking to Kei all day. She didn't want to tell him that she could not look at him anymore without thinking about what happened. It was about two days ago.

She and Iori were walking together after school ended. He won a bet and asked to talk alone for awhile against Takishima's wishes. While they were walking home, Iori took Hikari's hand and ran off with her to another path. After about an hour of running to a place Hikari didn't know she let go of his hand.

"What are you doing, Iori?! We passed my house a long time ago and held your grip of my hand so tight I couldn't let go!" she screamed at him. Iori laughed and then sighed.

"You're boyfriend was following us. I just wanted us to talk. _Alone_." he said. Hikari stepped back, realizing that she had seen Takishima's car around them. She looked around her and realized that they were on a beach. It was sunset, a beautiful one at that.

"It's beautiful," she said. Iori looked at her and blushed. He saw her long black hair glistening in the sunlight. He stepped closer to Hikari and grazed her hair. She looked at him confusingly.

"What are you doing, Iori? I thought you wanted to talk." she said while taking a step back. She looked down and then looked at Iori.

"I like you, Hikari. I've liked you ever since you helped me after I was sick. I saw your loving face and it has never left my mind since. I know your with Kei but I just wanted you to know. How do you feel about me?" he said. Hikari looked at him with tears and surprise in her eyes.

"What? Are you trying to conflict me into this weird position, Iori? I love Takishima. He loves me. I'm sorry." was all she said before she ran off, crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Special A

Hikari stayed home the next day. She couldn't keep on avoiding Takishima and Iori. She was remembering what had happened on the beach before she ran away. She remembered how Iori ran his strong soft hands along her hair. She did not tell anyone that she actually did have feeling for him. Strong feelings. She did not know where they came from but they wouldn't go away. She thought about Takishima. She thought about how much he loved her and she did love him back. These feelings were just getting in the way of their relationship. Hikari knew she couldn't hide away forever. She decided that she would confront her feeling head on and that she would talk to Iori at his apartment after school to rid the feelings for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Special A

It was time. Hikari went up to Iori's apartment and knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again. This time Iori answers it, surprised that it was Hikari. She looked at him and saw that his face was red and he was sweating.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I just have the fever. I missed school today." he said. Hikari went inside and saw that he was all alone. She felt sorry for him and made him chiggen soup. She helped him sit in his seat and fed him and he ate it even though it was the most vile thing he has ever tasted. She made his bed and put loads of ice on his head. She stayed there for hours, not knowing that Kei was waiting for her at her house. Hikari was about to leave before she saw Iori undressing. He was putting on his uniform.

"You're not going to work while your sick! Take it off because I'm not leaving knowing that your thinking about going to work with a fever. Your sick. Stay in bed." she ordered him. She saw that he was having trouble getting the shirt off and helped him. She looked at him. He was still hot and sweating. She got ice water and served it to him. He fell on his bed, almost fainting.

"Iori! Wake up, please! Look at me!" she yelled at him. He looked at her. She sighed with relief. She did not want to see him so helpless and alone so she called her parents and told them that she was sleeping over and helping Iori out. She went on the floor next to him and watched as he slept.

After hours of sleeping, they both woke up. Iori was feeling all better and Hikari was happy. She forgot the whole reason she went to his house until she was about to leave.

"Hikari, I know you came here for a different reason." Iori said. She looked at him and sighed.

"Yes, I did. Look Iori, I know you like me, but I am with Takishima. I don't want this to affect our relationship." she said.

"You and Kei's or our relationship?" he asked.

"Neither! Now I have to go." she said as she turned to leave. Iori grabbed her hand before she left. He pulled her toward him. Hikari tried to loosen his grip but failed. Iori kissed her and Hikari did not move. After the kiss she pulled her hand away and was about to run for it. She went outside of Iori's apartment but then looked back. She touched her lips and relived the feeling she got when he kissed her. She ran back to him and touched his face. She kissed him and this time it was long. Iori ran his hands along Hikari's hair. They kissed again for a long moment. Hikari's mind went blank. She did not think of Kei or how wrong she would feel after this. She only thought of how good it felt right there and then. They made-out until Iori stopped. He stepped back and even Hikari looked confused.

"You should go." he said. Hikari looked at him, tears about to come in, before she ran out, slamming the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Special A

Hikari was so confused. _She_ kissed Iori. She did not know what to do!

_Why did I have to do that?! I have just made things way worse. _She thought to herself. She hasn't seen Kei in over a week and was surprised that he did not question it. She did not hear from Iori, either. She wondered how she could have kissed him like that and not think about Takishima. She also avoided the other S.A. members. They called and checked in on her to see if she was all right. She said she had a cold and would stay home. She still hasn't told Akira that she kissed Iori. Hikari stood up and knew that she couldn't sulk around in her bedroom. She went out toward the one place she knew she would get the answer.

It was still morning when she arrived at the beach. The crisp warm morning air was blowing her hair around with the sand. She tried to remember how she felt when Iori told her he liked her. She only remembered feeling shocked but there was another feeling. After a long moment, she finally remembered. Sad. She felt sadness woosh into her because she knew that she wouldn't go after him. She felt sad because she was head over heels in love with Takishima and Iori just wasted his confession on her. She finally got her answer and at that moment, she saw Iori. He was staring at her.

"Iori, I need to tell you that.." she said before he stopped her.

"I know. It's okay. Either way, I knew this was what was going to happen." he said. Hikari looked at him, sadly.

"I like you Iori, but I love Kei _more._ Please forgive me, but I know you'll find someone else who's more worthy of your love." Hikari said before leaving him and the beach for Kei Takishima, her true love.


End file.
